World War Turtle
by Bubblegum Incorporated
Summary: Leo's trapped in a net, Donnie and Mikey are scarier than ever before, and Raph's covered in green slime. The long and short of it is, Mike and Don are fighting, and they've brought everyone in the Hamoto family down with them. Yes, down into complete and utter chaos. Where will it end? (No longer a multi-chapter story, sorry.)


**Chapter One, It All Started With A Game Of Say Uncle**  
*Disclaimer*: TMNT is not mine in any way, shape, or form. (For now, whilst I laugh evilly.) Also, Cartoon Network isn't mine either, and all due credit shall be given to gypsywriter13, as her writing has inspired my story.  
Author's Note: This is my first ever fanfic, so feedback of any kind would be appreciated. Thank you!

***BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP**.***** That, my friends, is how a normal day for Leo all started. Waking up to the extremely unpleasant (but nevertheless effective) noise that was his alarm, Leo rolled over groggily on his tatami mat, for once just wishing that he could go back to sleep. He had already started to regret that late-night kata session, seeing as though he felt like he would die if he even had to move at this point. But, sadly, he had a job to do, no matter how much he wanted his beautiful, beautiful sleep. Feeling like a block of stone, Leo rolled over once more to face his alarm (which, by the way, he hadn't worked up the energy to stop it from beeping yet); and attempted to turn it off, finally hitting the right button after several incredibly unsuccessful, sleep deprived attempts. He looked at the clock: 6:15. obviously, he hadn't expected it to be a different time, it was just a force of habit after spending the whole summer without a functioning clock. He had just gotten a new one (custom made, of course, by Donnie) and everything was now back to normal, no more ridiculous self-timing his sleeping or getting his brothers to wake him up, now that he actually had an alarm. Although, right now, it seemed more of a curse than a blessing. Oh, how he wished he could just sleep in for once, even if Splinter (or, God forbid, Raphael) would kill him later. However, even in his exhausted, temporarily semi-unintelligent state, he didn't feel like taking that risk. Again, he had a job to do. So, he blearily forced himself to his feet and stretched briefly, feeling the awkward, satisfying crack of his bones and awakening of his muscles after several hours of stagnancy. He then proceeded to give an extremely loud yawn, scratched the back of his head, and shuffled out of his room to get some coffee before beginning his morning routine.

Or, well, he tried to. Everything started out normal, until he passed Mikey's room, that was. That's when the beginning of the complete, utter insanity that was to follow finally kicked off, enveloping the whole family in total chaos. But, of course, he didn't know that. What he did know was that, a couple seconds ago, he was stumbling across the floor, trying not to fall asleep on his feet, and now, he was being whisked up into the air in a net made of rope, clumsily flailing around as he tried to get a vague idea of what just happened. Once he had somewhat recovered his bearings, he may or may not have been terrified. He gripped the sides of the net, his chest already constricting with fear as he tried to see through the murky darkness, looking for any signs of mortal peril.

_Why am I in a net? WHY WOULD I POSSIBLY BE IN A NET? What- what if the Kraang got in? What if the Foot Clan- What if Shredder got in? How did they find us? How did I actually let them catch me?! I can't call the others, they'll get them for sure, I-_

His horrific, danger-filled thoughts grinded to a stop as a bucket filled with water and positioned directly over the net finally tipped over, drenching him head-to-toe with freezing cold H20. Oh, if he wasn't awake, he certainly would be now. He sat in the net with his mouth open like a fish, gaping as no sound came out whilst the icy, clammy-feeling aqua dripped off his skin. He shivered in discomfort as it dribbled to the ground in eerie quietness. After a moment of stunned silence as he regained his composure (for the second time that day), he felt like a complete idiot.

_Ok. Obviously, that wasn't anything to be worried about. I really, really need coffee today. Wow, I also really, really need to stop turning into Donatello. But, why the net? And, why in front of Mikey's room? Even he would be smart enough to make sure his pranks weren't right outside his own door! I-_

His thoughts came to a halt once again as Donnie flung open the doors of his lab with a triumphant expression plastered across his face and ran towards the net, only to stop short as he realized who had just been caught inside of it.

"What are you doing?" Donnie asked, confused, "you're supposed to be Mikey!"

Donnie? DONNIE was the one who did this? But why? Leo was completely puzzled as to why his usually calm, pacifistic brother was suddenly pulling pranks like this on Mikey. Wasn't it Mikey's job to be pulling pranks on everyone else? Leo, now angry at Donnie for making him worry so, barely bit back a sarcastic reply at his tech-savvy brother. It probably would have run along the lines that, obviously, he couldn't be Michelangelo if he was already Leo instead. He decided upon another, more useful and leader-like statement, though.

"Um, Donnie? Maybe you could cut me down, and then maybe tell me what's going on?"

"Oh, right. Yeah. Sorry." Don concluded a bit sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head as he went to the bag of weights that held up the net, located on the other side of the peculiar device.

"Ok, I'm gonna take out these weights one at a time, so it'll probably be a bit of a bumpy descent. Good thing I didn't just use one large weight, eh, Leo? at first, it seemed like a good idea, but I figured drenching Mikey with cold water would be enough-" Uh oh. Don was entering rambling mode again.

"Don!"

"Yes?"

"Please... just get me down."

Don pulled the first weight out of the bag, and, strangely enough, it wasn't just a bit of a bumpy descent, it was a full-on sudden 3 foot drop down to the ground, a small but vicious crash that sent Leo's net spinning around on its' hook after he had sat back, expecting things to go down like Donnie had suggested. Of course, that statement must have been from the doctor side of him. Always breaking the news to people in a way that made it sound much, much better than it actually was. Leo was only ready for slight bumpiness, so after that, he had pretty much flailed around like a fish on dry land, disoriented by the sudden drop. Leo and his net swung around and hit Donatello, knocking him across the room before he could even duck with a little cry, and sending all the weights toppling over the edge of the bag. Which, in return, suddenly slammed Leo back to the ground with a loud, almost comical thump. Leo lay on his back, unhurt but certainly now out of breath, and still covered in the net. He squirmed his way out of the little rope monstrosity and stood up, walking over to Donnie, who sat up with worried eyes.

"You ok, Leo?" Donnie took Leo's hand as he helped him up, brushing himself off.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Now, would you please tell me what's going on?"

"I'm in a war with Mikey, that's what's going on."

"What? Why?" Leo asked, now confused, not to mention a little scared, as to why the Mikey and Donnie seemed to be fighting. Usually, Mike and Don were the two most laid back personalities in the household, and best friends at that, why would they be fighting? Leo shuddered, the horrific scenes from last time this had happened already flashing into his mind. Surprisingly, Donnie and Mikey didn't fight often, but when they did... all shell broke loose. It wasn't pretty. (Let's think back to The Twilight Zone by gypsywriter135, shall we?)

"Well.." Donatello stated thoughtfully, already going into his 'explanation mode', "I suppose it all started Monday morning..."

**Donnie, Splinter and Mikey were the only ones at home that quiet morning, 7:23 AM, the very beginning to the official start of chaos for the whole Hamato family. The eye of the hurricane, the epicenter of the war, you get the idea. And yeah, I know I've said it was the beginning at different times several times now, but I really mean it this time! Just shut up and listen, alright?! As I was saying, it was a quiet morning with Donnie, Mike, and Splinter, yada yada yada...**

**Donatello stepped out of his lab as he relished the absolute quiet that, once in a blue moon, covered the entire Hamato household in a state of peaceful tranquility. Usually, it was a complete madhouse, with Raph chasing Mikey to his room as the orange-banded turtle ran for his life, and Leo turning up the volume to his favorite show, Space Heroes, all the way so he could listen above all the ruckus, (which, in turn, only made it louder.) Oh, but that wasn't it. At the Hamato's, just that would never be it. It was also the sound of the microwave going off with no one to answer to it (most likely because Mikey started bugging Raphael in the middle of making some pizza rolls), things crashing as Mikey klutzily fled, the water running somewhere because someone forgot to turn the tap off; And, of course, Donatello himself probably contributing most to the noise. It wasn't too bad, just the usual sound of blowtorches and metal against metal or wood, and motors running, and drilling and fixing, and, my favorite, small explosions once in awhile. Along with glass breaking, strange bubbling noises, and the occasional swear word, it was really the noisiest place in the whole house. Despite his love of quiet, he was probably and admittedly the worst noise-maker in the whole lair. But today, noise wasn't the case. Raph and Leo were out exploring the sewers, master Splinter was meditating in his room, and Mikey, having no one to bug, was as quiet as a mouse, deciding to sit in front of the tv and watching Cartoon Network. (That's trademarked, of course. *nervous laugh*) Donnie had finally finished the project he was working on, so he could finally relax. He wanted to do something fun, but he didn't want to go meditate, or practice, or go explore the sewers with the others, so he figured he'd hang out with Mikey and savor the brief silence while it lasted. He went to the kitchen to get himself a cup of coffee and sat down beside Mikey. They went for almost 5 minutes in complete quiet. And then...**

**"So, who do you think would win?" Mikey suddenly asked, sitting up intently and turning to Donatello while the purple turtle stared back at him in utmost confusion.**

**"Who do you think would win what now?" He asked, wondering what this sudden, spontaneous statement had to do with anything.**

**"Who do you think would win in a contest? I mean, out of the six of us." Ah. There was at least some clarity in that sentence.**

**"Well, I don't know, I guess it really depends on what the contest is, Mike."**

**"The contest would be Say Uncle, Donnie. You know Say Uncle, right? Who do you think would win?" Donnie just laughed, already getting into 'explanation mode'.**

**"I have no idea, really, but I suppose it'd come down to me or you. I mean, don't get me wrong, I think Splinter'd probably hold out pretty long, but I can't even imagine him doing that to begin with. I don't think Raphael would be able to hold out long enough if he wasn't able to kill you for doing who-knows-what to him, even with the fact that he's as stubborn as a mule. Leo would probably break right away because of... well, his personality, I suppose. I mean, don't get me wrong, he's an excellent leader, but he wouldn't last a minute. He just doesn't have the utter... evil, I suppose, to succeed in this competition. And, of course, April wouldn't be down here frequently enough to actually be a part of the competition, so that rules her out, too. I can't really think of anything that would stop us, though. we both have a pretty good chance of winning."**

**"Oh, please, dude! I would so win against you!" Mikey retorted amusedly, earning an equally amused attitude from Donnie.**

**"Oh, really? what makes you think that?" He asked smugly.**

**"Well, bro, you know I love you, but let's face it: I'm totally a better prankster than you. I mean, come on, Dr. Prankenstien! It's in the name. I mean, we're both pretty mellow, but when it comes to pranks, let's face it, you stink."**

**"Oh, I can be pretty evil when I try, you know." Donnie smirked over at his little brother, with a hint of patronizing mischief in his eyes.**

**"Well, yeah, but- WAIT A MINUTE! Are you saying that you could actually beat me?" Mikey asked the purple-banded turtle, actually a bit irked this time. He stepped closer to Don, narrowing his eyes in an almost funny looking scowl. Now, this should have been a warning sign to Donnie, the first steps towards war, but it never registered over the fact that he thought he was completely and totally right. Obviously, he would win against Mikey! Sure, the orange turtle was a genius when it came to pranks, but Donnie also had science on his side. Since when did science fail? Yeah, that's what I thought.**

**"Yeah, I'd say that." Said Don all-too-playfully, still believing that Mikey wasn't entirely serious. Turns out, he was. It was also one of the rare times when he got a swift slap to the back of his head by Mikey.**

**"OW! What was that for?!"**

**"There's no way you'd ever beat me, Dumb-a-tello! I'm a joker, for sure, but one thing I don't joke about is pranks!" Donnie was surprised at how angry Mikey seemed to be. And, usually, this was the part where Donnie would just back off and say that Mikey was right, but not this time.**

**"So, you actually think you could beat me?! Fat chance, Mikey!" Donnie was irked. How could he say he would win? The answer was obvious, it was him!**

**"Well, let's settle this with a one-on-one game of Say uncle, why don't we? Last one standing wins!" Mikey proposed sharply, eyeing Donnie like he was the spawn of Satan. Or the spawn of a Creeper crossed with an Enderman. Either way, Donnie eyed him right back.**

**"DEAL!" Donnie declared overly-loudly to ad to the drama, and sharply turned away to read a book on theoretical physics while Mikey stormed off to his room, most likely to begin planning.**

"Ah. I see." Said Leo thoughtfully, breaking the short silence after Donnie had finished the dramatic ending to this unusual life story. Usually, he'd march right into Mikey's room and demand they stopped fighting, but he could see it was already much too late for that, and, in all honesty, he really, really didn't want to get in the middle of this. This was experience talking.

"So, you gonna take a side or what?" Don turned to him, trying to look nonchalant.

"No, I think I'm good." Leo replied hastily, speed walking over to the kitchen and pouring two cups of coffee, one for him and one for Donnie.

"It's already 6:45. The others should be up any minute." Leo noted, looking at the clock on the microwave. He was about to walk back to Donnie, who was now sitting on the sofa and reading a book on theoretical physics, when an angry cry erupted from down the hallway.

"WHAT THE SHELL? MIKEY, **WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE SHOWER?!" **Raphael's completely infuriated, too-angry-to-reason-with voice came shooting through to Donnie's ears, and the purple-clad turtle just sat there for a minute, eyes wide with horror as he analyzed the situation. He then proceeded to fly up off the couch and sprinted to his lab in a mad frenzy, slamming and locking the door behind him in a flash. The heavy book still laid on the ground, flung open so that it's pages were parted down the middle whilst it remained upside-down. Leo just looked down the hallway with wide eyes, then at the lab, then back to the hallway again.

_Oh, please tell me Donnie didn't- _His mind began, only to cut him off a second sooner when Raph wrenched open Mikey's bedroom door, the orange turtle jolting upwards as the sharp noise woke him from his sleep, only to find an extremely pissed off Raphael standing in his room.

"Dude? W-what happened to you?" Asked Mikey bemusedly, noticeably trying not to break into a fit of giggles.

"Another one of your stupid pranks, that's what." Growled Raph, who was now covered head-to-toe with sticky, dripping green slime.

"Dude, although I admire whoever did that, and I mean, like, really, really admire, like, the president level admire," "**What** exactly is your point here?" "My point is, that's awesome, but I didn't do it. What _did _happen, though?"

Although this was usually the part where Raphael proceeded to crack his knuckles and attempt to kill Mikey as soon as he got the chance, this time was different. He just stood there, looking at Mikey like he was insane. Mikey _didn't do this?_ Then who did? He voiced these exact words quickly, only to get a reply from Leo, who had been standing just outside the door in case he needed to intervene once again.

"It was Donnie, Raph."

Raph whirled around, an almost amused look plastered across his face. "What? _Donnie?_ Leo, you feeling alright?"

"No, I'm serious, it was Donnie. He ran off into his lab as soon as he heard you scream."

"But why would _Donnie _want to be a prankster? That's Mikey's job! As much of an idiot as he is, he does it well."

"Hey!" Cried Mikey, ignored by everyone, as the conversation continued. Leo briefly retold the story Donnie had told him, and when he had finished, Raph looked at Leo with slightly afraid eyes.

"It's not nearly as bad as last time, is it?"

"Nope."

"Whew. Good." Raph sighed. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go kill a certain little genius of ours." Raph cracked his knuckles, pushed past Leo, and ran out of the room, and only seconds later, an extremely girly scream erupted from the living area. A scream that sounded like it belonged to Donatello.

"Haha! Dr. Prankenstien one, Donatello zero!" Mikey cried triumphantly, running out of his room to gleefully observe the scene before him. Leo just stood there; sounding by it, this was really not a time where he wanted to intervene.

"OwowowowowOW! Raph, stop it! Agh!" Although, Leo had to admit, if every day was going to be like this, it was going to be a long week.


End file.
